Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piece of seating furniture, preferably an armchair or a sofa, having at least one base body, preferably a back rest, a seat or a support frame, at least one adjustable functional part, preferably a head part, a foot part or an arm rest, at least one pivot fitting for adjusting the functional part relative to the base body and an, in particular separate, lift setting mechanism for locking the functional part in relation to the base body, wherein the lift setting mechanism has a guide and a slender bar which can be moved in relation to the guide, wherein the lift setting mechanism can be moved from a set position, blocking the adjustment of the functional part relative to the base body in a load direction in a plurality of positions in a form-fit and/or wedging manner, to a reset position, unblocking the adjustment of the functional part relative to the base body in the load direction from at least one position, and back, wherein the functional part is supported by a pivoted lever of the pivot fitting.
Description of Related Art
Seating furniture, for example in the form of sofas or armchairs, having functional parts which are pivotable in relation to a base body is known in various designs and enables the user of the seating furniture to take up a comfortable sitting and/or reclining position. Head parts, which are also referred to as head rests, foot parts or arm rests in particular qualify as functional parts. All seating furniture bodies with respect to which the functional part can be adjusted are considered as base bodies. In particular, those bodies which are not themselves adjusted qualify as base bodies, although this is not mandatory. The base body can, for example, be a back rest, a seat or a support frame, in which the seat and/or the back rest can be held. Instead of a support frame, a chassis is also possible, which can form a support frame together with attachment parts, for example in the form of side parts.
The user of the seating furniture can rest his or her head comfortably against the head part, put his or her feet or legs comfortably on the foot part or rest his or her arms comfortably on the arm rests. A possible motor-driven adjustment of the head part in relation to the back rest further increases the comfort for the user of the seating furniture. In addition, the functional part can be held firmly in each position.
Seating furniture has so-called pivot fittings for adjusting the functional part, these pivot fittings enabling the functional part to be purposefully adjusted in relation to the base body. The pivot fittings have at least one pivoted lever which at least partly supports the functional part.
In some cases, so-called lift setting mechanisms are used to ensure that the functional part can be correspondingly set and, at the same time, locked in the desired position. Lift setting mechanisms comprise a guide, for example in the form of a housing, and a slender bar which can be moved or can be pulled out in relation to the guide. The slender bar and the guide are preferably essentially linearly connected together. In addition, the slender bar carries a spring-loaded latching element which, as a result of the spring force when the slender bar is pulled out, latches or can latch into receiving slots provided along the guide for this purpose. The receiving slots and the latching element are adapted to one another such that the slender bar after latching into a receiving slot cannot be moved in the opposite direction again along the guide or cannot be pushed in again into the guide which possibly is in the form of a housing. This is prevented by the form-fit engagement of the latching element with the corresponding receiving slot. A further movement or withdrawal of the slender bar can, however, take place from the same position without any problems. In order to be able to bring the slender bar into the starting position again, the slender bar has to be firstly moved or pulled out as far as to an end position. The latching element is blocked, so that when the slender bar is pushed back, for example into the housing, it cannot engage with the receiving slots. When the slender bar is pulled out again in relation to the guide, or out of the housing, the latching element is, however, activated again and consequently latches again, at least potentially, successively into the receiving slots.
By means of the previously described blocking of a movement of the slender bar and, as required, the unblocking of this movement, the lift setting mechanism also blocks the movement of the functional part, namely preferably in a load direction. This arises when there is a normal application of load to the functional part by the user according to specifications. By coupling the functional part and the base body to the pivot fitting and the lift setting mechanism, the movement of the slender bar in relation to the guide of the lift setting mechanism is accompanied by an adjustment of the functional part in relation to the base body, and vice versa.
The disadvantage of the known seating furniture is the high amount of effort required in terms of design. This particularly applies for seating furniture which is to be designed such that it is very robust, so that even irregular use, for instance by playing children, can be withstood without any problems.